Bleeding Sorrow
by manic-starlight
Summary: After trying to start her life over, Kasumi runs into her old friend Yusuke. Persistent on having her stay after 5 years, they try their best to keep her from running away again. The reason? Her wounded heart. Will she forgive the one who left her alone?
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: uhh…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. there's my disclaimer. ok then. On with the story then. Oh yah, btw the chapter will be kinda confusing…but when you get the next chapter everything will hopefully be clearer. ok…

* * *

A solemn figure walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo and landed up finding itself lost amongst the crowd. 

'What the hell did I just get myself into now?' it/he/she thought. The figure laughed softly to itself. The feminine laugh of one heartbroken.

Her name? Kasumi. Okay, that's all you'll know for now. The rest you'll have to figure out unless I tell you or not.

She sighs as she starts to walk again. She bumps into someone with black hair and brown eyes. Black hair. Brown eyes. Black hair. Brown eyes. Her eyes widen as she realizes it was Yusuke, her old friend. He looks back at her, smiles, and says sorry. He walks a few feet away saying, "Goddamnit, I'm late. Keiko's gonna kill me." He suddenly stops, turns to look back at the girl he ran into, and runs back to her.

'No, Yusuke, don't,' Kasumi thinks to herself.

'You deserve it you know. You complain about how lonely you are all the time. You're such a nuisance,' a voice replied in her head. (No, she's not psycho.)

'Shut up, Mizaru.'

Yusuke takes a look at her face and realizes something.

"Umm . . . hi?" she replies.

"'Umm . . . hi?' is all you have to say to me after how many freakin' years?" Yusuke hollers. This obviously causes people to look at them as if they were a couple with many issues. "Oh come here Kasumi!" He immediately flung his arms around her and held her. When he finally lets go, he says, "My, my, my, Kasumi. You have gotten hotter."

O.O "What the hell did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you have to see Keiko?"

"Oh yeah . . ." he says. He grabs her arm and starts running in the same direction he was walking in. Three minutes later they arrive at a park a couple of miles away from Tokyo.

"Damnit Yusuke, you bastard, let go of me!"

Keiko heard a girl scream this as she was her husband speeding towards her, obviously dragging someone along. "Yusuke, where have you been! And who is she!" she screams while pointing at the girl. She takes an angry glance at her, glances back, and slaps Yusuke. She immediately runs to her and hugs her. "Oh, Kasumi! How long has it been ? 4 or 5 years?" She lets go to look Kasumi over. "Oh my! Your . . . your beautiful!" She hugs her again, only tighter. Kasumi sees Yusuke smiling and waving at her over Keiko's shoulder. She smiles back and replies.

"It's good to see you too."

The three of them sit on the closest bench under a tree.

"Why did you leave?" said Yusuke in a serious tone.

"Umm . . . well . . . you see . . ." she replied.

"Oh, Kasumi, you don't have to," Keiko answers. "Do you mind if we take you with us to where we were going?"

"Umm . . . no . . . I'd like that actually." Kasumi replies as she plays with the blood-red pendant around her neck.

They get up and leave the park and walk to wherever destination Yusuke and Keiko were going to. Yusuke would crack a joke every now and then so that the humor would never really leave their conversation. It was very delightful to Kasumi seeing her friends happy and so in love. She wasn't all that surprised when they told her they were married, but no children yet. They didn't bring up any questions about her past 5 years, fearing that she might become angered and not tell them. She found the walk calming with all the trees. Ten minutes later she realized they had just begun to walk up numerous steps towards a temple. She began to slow her pace and kept staring at the temple up ahead. Yusuke realizes this and slowed his pace as well. He knew that it was hard for her to come back to Genkai's temple. Keiko walked up the steps alongside Kasumi. She brought up the topic of babies, but soon dropped it as she realized Kasumi didn't want to hear about babies, about love, or the other gender. The three of them stayed quiet for minutes until Kasumi finally spoke up.

"Hey Yusuke, I'll race you to the top."

"Okay, hold on. Let me get my beautiful wife to the top first," he said as he picked Keiko up bridal style and sped up the steps to the top. Keiko was laughing so loudly that anyone could practically hear it. Okay maybe not, but you get the picture. Yusuke sped back down the stairs to the next to where Kasumi was standing.

"Okay . . . one . . . two . . . THREE!" Keiko yelled from the top of the stairs. She immediately saw blurs speeding up the stairs, screamed, and got out of the way, but just barely.

"I WIN!" Kasumi yelled as she stepped in front of Yusuke just before he got to the last step.

"Aww crap. I used to kick your ass so hard at this! DAMNIT!"

"I'm never going to do anything like that again!" Keiko screamed at them. She slapped Yusuke and walked into the temple.

"URAMESHI!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran out of the temple.

"Oh great . . . heh . . . joking," replied Yusuke.

Kuwabara ran up to Kasumi, held her hands, and actually stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say. "Kasumi?" he said as he let go of her hands. She nodded in approval and smiled at him. "Really? B-But you're so . . . hot."

She glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I meant that you're hotter than before! Wait . . . yeah, that's what I mean." He picked her up by her waist and hugged her. "We missed you!" He put her back down and smiled at her like she was his little sister.

"Kazuma-kun, what are you—" said a small, calm voice. It was Yukina. "Kasumi-chan!" she yelled happily as she ran to her. "We missed you so much! We looked everywhere we could to find you, but . . ."

"I know. How 'bout we go inside and talk?"

Shizuru was standing next to Keiko, who was holding Puu, in the doorway to see what was going on. "Hey kid," she said as they walked past them and into the temple.

"Hey Shizuru," Kasumi replied. She gave her a reassuring smile and followed them towards the living area. They all took a seat as Yukina went to get tea for everyone. It was a quiet five minutes for them, but not until Kuwabara said that he had to go pee. When Yukina and Kuwabara came back, Kasumi finally spoke up. "Umm . . . so where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they went out to buy some stuff. I mean since they live here and all," Kuwabara replied.

"Umm . . . who exactly are 'they'?"

"Kurama, Naoko, and Izumi went out to buy some stuff. Genkai's been gone for a week and we don't even know the hell why," Shizuru answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, and you know about Hiei and how he decided to stay in Demon World after that stupid tournament that I didn't get to and that really piss—" Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke. Yusuke nudged him hard in the ribs sharply with his left elbow. "Oww! Geez, Yusuke! What the hell was that for!"

"Oh will you just shut up?" Keiko yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned to Kasumi, "You probably know that we've been trying not to say anything about –"

"About carrots, and you see, the thing is, with carrots . . ." continued Yusuke. He glanced at now _very_ furious Keiko.

"Umm . . . Kasumi-chan?" Yukina said questioningly. Shizuru tried to calm down the now quarreling threesome.

"Yeah Yukina? Oh, and by the way, Kasumi's just fine. You remember how I used to tell you that all the time, right?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if it were a proper time to call you 'sister' again." At once, the bickering stopped. "Umm . . . maybe Kasumi is just fine."

"I would prefer that. Thanks for asking, Yukina." She began to play with the zipper on her jacket.

"We're back!" someone yelled from the entrance as it was being shut. A girl with black hair that covered her entire back quickly walked into the room. Izumi, whose light blue were gone from her hair that was now longer than it had been before, noticed the new guest. Kurama and Naoko were laughing while walking into the room and quickly noticed the silence. They too turned their eyes towards Kasumi. Izumi spoke up, "Hi, I'm Izumi."

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Umm . . . I think I'll go now," Kasumi replied rapidly as she got up and ran past Naoko and Kurama, who now had his arm around Naoko.

"Wait, Kasumi!" Yusuke yelled as he got up and ran after her.

_Kasumi? Is that what he just said?_

"Kasumi? That was Kasumi!" yelled Naoko as she dropped the bags she was holding. Shizuru, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina slowly nodded their heads as if it were the most obvious answer in history. Izumi smacked herself in the head and instantly cursed herself for being so stupid. Outside, they couldn't hear anything of Yusuke and Kasumi's conversation, so they went out towards the entrance to see what was going on. They unfortunately couldn't hear nor see any trace of them.

"Kasumi! What are you doing! After five freakin' years, you'd better have a good reason for trying to ditch us again," Yusuke hollered as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I don't know, okay! After they died, I just couldn't go back. I went to college, got my damn Masters' degree, went places, you know? All because I didn't want to remember anymore! And then Mizaru had to go and kill her and I just couldn't. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't," she replied, ending in a cold tone. "And then you find me, and then Keiko, and everything else. I wanted to stay but then I realized that he would eventually come."

Yusuke sighed and looked at her with a half-understanding, half-confused look on his face. "He is here." Her head shot up when he said this. "And I don't know how Mizaru did it, but he's here. He's here and you know why, don't you?" Her head bent back down as she slowly nodded. "We'll protect you in the end, you know that. I know it's hard for you to even remember him, but please, stay here. This is your home, it always had been, and it always will be. Hell, you can kill him for all I care. Okay, maybe not, but he said he got a lead and left to check it out, so might not be back for a while."

It was nightfall by the time they got back and found everyone eating dinner. At once, Yusuke stormed over to the table and complained about then starting dinner without him. After dinner, they all went to the living area and talked for hours. This was partially because they wanted to get Kasumi up-to-par on things that were going on. Kurama and Naoko were engaged three years, Izumi got rid of her streaks because she was depressed about Kasumi leaving, Kuwabara just finished college and was currently looking for a job, Shizuru was just fine, and Puu was just being Puu. Yukina couldn't help but latch onto Kasumi because she was like her big sister. Kasumi told them of how she had been doing the past five years, along with what she had been doing then entire time. Kurama began to play with Naoko's black hair that still had the green streaks, but only because she had played with his hair. The sight of the couple in love brought a smile to her face, but then her thoughts would always go back to him.

"Okay," Yusuke said with a yawn. "I say we go to sleep. It's been a long day, literally." Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. Kurama led Kasumi to her room because he thought she might have forgotten, but she didn't. He opened her door and turned on the light for her (always the gentleman, kurama is! ). After their eyes got adjusted to the light, Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. All her stuff was already there as if she had never left, and her degrees neatly hung on the wall.

"Oh, I should have told you. Last week I brought me stuff over while no one was around. Heh . . . talk about great timing," she replied with a smile.

"Good timing's right," he answered back. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Kurama."

After he shut the door, Kasumi got changed and now laid in bed. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at her clock and noticed how long she had been awake. The clock read 2:17. Three and a half hours ago was when she should have gone to sleep. She got up and decided to get a glass of water, so she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen as quietly as possible. It felt strange to be there again. She turned on the light and squinted as her eyes slowly got used to the bright light. She grabbed a pitcher from the refrigerator, placed it on the countertop, and proceeded to get a glass. Her palms were starting to get sweaty, but she ignored it. After getting a glass, she poured water into it and placed the pitcher back in the refrigerator. She drank some of the water as she walked to turn the light off and go to her bedroom. The glass slipped from her hands and broke, spilling water all over the floor.

"Shit," she said as she bent down to pick up the broken glass. She was hoping that no one heard that and just stayed asleep.

"Clumsy baka," said a voice from behind her as she got up and turned. It was him. That 'him' was Hiei. His expression was that of shock when he saw who she was. She stared back at him, he mouth slightly open, wanting to say something. She slowly began to grip the shards and not realize that her hand was soon bleeding. He turned his gaze toward her bleeding hand. She followed his lead, and immediately threw the shards on the floor right next to he drops of blood.

"Fuck," she muttered as she went to the sink and began to wash her hand off. Hiei bent down to pick up the blood-stained shards and threw them away. 'Damnit,' she though to herself as she continued to wash her hand. 'Why is he here now of all times!' she began wrapping paper towels around her hand and turned only to find Hiei wiping the floor clean from her mess. He got up, threw away the napkins, and faced her.

"Why are you here?" he asked her monotonously.

* * *

Yeah…ok. That was the first chapter. I know it might have been confusing, but it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Yea…ok…uhh…that's all. oOo! Review and tell me how it was! It sucks, doesn't it? -tear- yah ok. I'll update soon! 


	2. Chapter II

AHHH! DANG IT! I haven't updated in how long? Man…I'm pathetic…. Either I was busy with summer school or I was REALLY lazy…. It's mostly the lazy part…. Ahh man, and this chapter is really crappy too…oh well…here goes my crappy chapter!

* * *

"Why are you here?" he asked monotonously.

_Why are you here?_ Those words pierced her heart. Her eyes had begun to water as his words echoed through her ears. _Why are you here?_ She looked away, remembering the pain he had already put her through. She slightly trembled as if it became too much for her. She looked back at him after successfully holding back the tears and smiled. "I just felt that . . . I should come back after all these years," she answered.

He stared back disapprovingly, as he always did at everything she would say. "At least get that hand bandaged properly before you to go sleep."

She nodded in approval. (AN: here comes the crappy part. --) "I . . . I will. Good night. Thanks . . . for caring." She whispered the last sentence as quietly as she could, hoping that he hadn't heard.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing."

He didn't believe her and she knew it, but she did know he had heard, yet she didn't know why she said it or why he asked if she did. (AN: sry I even confused myself there when writing this chapter.) "Hurry up and get to sleep." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Good night Hiei," she said as a tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it away. It was too hard to deal with him. She held back the urge to run after him and let him know how he was ripping her apart. She absentmindedly sat at the counter and stared at her hand wrapped in blood-stained paper napkins. "I can't bring myself to tell you how I feel."

Yukina leaned against the wall in the hallway next to the kitchen entrance. 'Hiei-kun still loves her, but he bring himself to say it. Kasumi-chan is the same way as well. Why must they be so stubborn?' She walked back to her room while Kasumi now slept sitting at the counter.

* * *

Bright light flooded the kitchen as Kasumi squinted her eyes because of it. She yawned and stretched her arms. Her wounded hand throbbed with every beat of her heart. She slowly got up and walked out into the hallway, yet she nearly tripped on Genkai while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Genkai. I'm so sorry!"

"Dimwit. Walking around wounded and not even paying attention. I guess you never really cared what happened to yourself. You haven't changed a bit, Kasumi," Genkai replied firmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm still spacey after all these years."

"And sneaking your stuff in last week was pathetic. Although I didn't notice it until the day after."

"Again, sorry. My mind's never in the right place. I've always been lost."

"Now explain yourself while I look at your hand."

"Okay, it's been a long time since we've had a nice conversation."

While Genkai healed Kasumi's injured hand, Kasumi told her about the past 5 miserable years of her life. Kasumi didn't like to have to basically explain herself again, but there was nothing else to do really. "And that's basically it. And here I am telling my story to you of how pathetic I am for running and my worthless 5 years that I even worked hard at," Kasumi ended.

"And Mizaru?" asked Genkai.

"Mizaru? She umm . . . " Kasumi trailed off into silence looking away.

"Hmm . . . go on and get breakfast for yourself."

"Thank you Genkai." Kasumi smiled and bowed before leaving for the kitchen.

"Hasn't changed one bit," said Genkai, smiling.

Yukina walked into the kitchen to find Kasumi eating a bowl of cereal hastily. Kasumi looked up and smiled. Naoko walked in and greeted them both while walking to the refrigerator. Izumi soon followed, eyes half closed, and tripped over her own feet. "I'm hungry," she said. Kurama walked in, greeted everyone, and proceeded to kiss Naoko as some sort of morning greeting. Izumi whispered, "They're always doing that. I don't get it either." to Kasumi. Kuwabara and Yusuke apparently raced each other to the kitchen and almost ran over Keiko and Shizuru. Everyone sat down to eat breakfast and began having multiple conversations at once. Kasumi had forgotten how it was like everyday at Genkai's temple. Ten minutes later Hiei walked into the room, only to find everyone silent and staring at him.

"Since when did you get back!" yelled Yusuke.

"Last night," Hiei replied.

"But you said you were gonna be out a couple of days! One day isn't a couple of days!" said Naoko frantically. She, like the rest of them, had remembered Kasumi was in the room as well.

Izumi fake yawned and said, "I'm tired. Time for bed!" in hopes that Hiei wouldn't notice Kasumi, who was now under the table after being pushed down by Kuwabara.

Yusuke smacked Izumi on the head and whispered, "It's freakin' morning, not nighttime!"

"Oops. . . ." said Izumi, grinning from ear to ear. "I was joking."

Naoko put her head in her hands and began shaking it. "What an idiot!"

"If you're trying to hide her from me it's not working. Besides, I saw her last night," replied Hiei. Everyone either had their jaw drop or their eyes widen.

"Okay, hide and seek . . . not fun . . . especially under the table where you barely have air!" said Kasumi after squeezing through underneath the table to get out. She walked out the doorway, pretending not to notice Hiei standing there.

Kasumi stormed angrily to her room and slammed the door as quietly as she could. She grabbed the blood-red pendant and put it on. "MIZARU!"

"Gosh! What?" replied a voice in her head.

"This. Is. Your. Damn. Fault."

"Someone's pissy this morning."

"This is not a joke. If you hadn't gone on and killed Mukuro everything would be fine!"

"Fine! FINE! Reality check! It's not my goddamn fault that someone's fuckin' weak and can't take care of herself! If you died, I would cease to exist!"

"And how exactly would I have died! TELL ME!"

"Because she was after you! She wanted the pendant! Geez . . ."

"Well it wasn't my fault that they chose such a weak being to keep this piece of shit and have to deal with you!"

* * *

_Flashback_

A small child lay in her crib, sound asleep. Downstairs in the living room sat the child's parents and two visitors, all in deep conversation.

"What's going on here!" yelled the child's father.

"Your child has been chosen," (AN: yes I know really pathetic…just go along w/ it…please?) answered one of the two darkly clad visitors. He pulled back his hood to reveal his face. The other followed suit. Their grey eyes showed great wisdom that one could only have if they lived to be . . . say . . . a couple millennia. They did look very young though.

"I don't understand this!" yelled the child's father again.

The other individual dug deep into his cloak pocket and pulled out a cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and revealed a blood-red pendant. The child's parents sat in disbelief. The individual hastily wrapped the pendant back in the cloth.

"Now do you understand!" (AN: I'll call the first individual 'angry' and the other one 'cold') the angry individual said firmly.

"B-but how? Why must the keepers of the pendants be chosen now?" the child's mother asked frantically.

"There is a threat to steal the pendants. A much dangerous threat."

"Then why can you not protect them!"

"Did you not hear me! A much dangerous threat!"

"I'm sure you know the story behind the pendants," the cold individual intervened. His voice was much colder but less angry compared to the other individuals. "If the power of the demon creators of the pendants fall into the hands of this threat. . . . You must protect your child and the pendant with your lives."

"This would not be happening if those demon creators didn't have their soul and power in a pendant so that they could live again. Don't you see?" the father pointed to the cloth. 'The pendants will take control of the keepers so that they can have bodies to live in!"

"You will not disrespect –" the angry one said while getting to his feet.

"Will you protect your child and the pendant?" the cold one asked, holding the other one back.

"Yes, we will. Kasumi will be happy with her new friend," answered the mother calmly.

"Thank you," the cold one said while handing the cloth to the mother.

The visitors left and now the parents stood next to their child's crib. Her mother unfolded the cloth, took the pendant, and placed it in her child's little hand as she lay asleep. "Good night, Kasumi."

_END Flashback_

* * *

"Fine. Don't talk to me. Hell, I won't be there even when you need me," yelled Mizaru.

"Good! I don't need to talk to you. I don't need you to keep me alive!"

Kasumi looked outside through the doors that led to a porch. She walked out onto the porch and onto the grass towards the forest. She could hear the voices of her friends training on the other side of the temple. It was always calm to walk through the forest by herself. She just liked being alone for a while, although it might seem depressing. It gave her a chance to think rather than be locked up in a room or walking down crowded areas. She walked on for a couple of more yards until stopping to sit on a rock and just watch the sunlight come through the trees. No cars or loud music, no people talking, just the sound of the wind and some birds chirping.

She had forgotten this feeling of peacefulness. For five years she had been surrounded by noise and constant thoughts of loneliness. Now, she just let it all drift away; she would love to lose herself in this place.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think Kasumi's doing right now?" asked Kuwabara while everyone sat down to take a rest.

"I don't know. All I know is that the next couple of days will be awkward with Hiei back," replied Yusuke, who now lay on the ground.

"Ahh . . . knowing her she's probably really pissed. She's too angry," answered Naoko.

"Nope. Probably getting herself lost in the forest. She always says it calms her down. I don't get her sometimes," said Izumi.

"Hey, Kurama. Why don't you tell Hiei to get out of here so that Kasumi's back to normal. She's scary when she's not," said Kuwabara.

"Hmm . . . it's not that easy. Hiei doesn't listen to me that much," answered Kurama.

"Oh . . . good point. Hiei's the most stubborn person in the world," replied Kuwabara.

"Which one?" asked Izumi.

"What do you mean which one?"

"There arethree worlds, you baka."

"Oh . . . I forgot."

"Ahh . . . don't worry. Worse thing that can happen is . . . what is the worse thing that can happen with those two?" said Naoko.

"Good question," answered Yusuke. "I just hope that nothing bad happens."

* * *

"What do you want?" said Kasumi firmly without opening her eyes. More like without moving at all.

"You never answered my question," replied Hiei.

"Fine. Because I couldn't take living my fucked up life by myself. I just don't understand why you're here."

"That's none of your business."

"Oh? So you're not here to find out who killed Mukuro? What will you do then? When you find them."

No reply. Kasumi opened her eyes. Still no reply. She smiled. "You don't know do you?"

"I'll kill them."

"That took you a while. You don't seem sure of yourself."

"Hn."

"Revenge won't help you at all."

"Hn. What about you? Don't you want revenge?"

Kasumi's eyes watered. Her entire family . . . gone. The only ones she had were here. But they didn't know about all of them? "I . . . don't . . . know. . . . Killing others won't being them back. You should know that."

"I thought of all beings you would want revenge as well."

"I'm not you." She turned to face him. "I'll never be you. So why don't you just go on and find whoever killed that bitch because I'm sure that's your only priority."

"That is not my priority."

"Oh? And what it then?"

"I don't know."

"Now you seem sure of yourself. Now if you don't mind I'll go so that you don't screw up my life even more." With that Kasumi got up and left. Her time of peace cut short by one that once brought her peace.


End file.
